Metamorph
While egoists and psychic warriors are both capable of changing their shape, both do so in a limited fashion. There are still a wide variety of forms that most of them cannot take. A select few, however, have chosen to devote their studies into altering their bodies in new and unique ways, gaining special and powerful abilities that their less focused counterparts could only dream of. These are the metamorphs, and they are often found in altered forms, rather than in their natural state. Role: '''As masters of altering their forms, metamorphs are often excellent at handling unexpected circumstances and have decent combat ability. They are capable of changing their form to match whatever scenario might present itself. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a metamorph, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Autohypnosis 5 ranks, Knowledge (Psionics) 5 ranks * '''Feats: 'Improved Metamorphosis * 'Psionics: '''Ability to manifest ''metamorphosis. '''Class Skills: '''The metamorph’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Autohypnosis, Climb, Fly, Knowledge (nature), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Spellcraft (Int), and Swim. '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the metamorph prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Metamorphs gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Manifesting When indicated, the character gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in any one manifesting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds that level of metamorph to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, and then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a metamorph, he must decide to which class he adds the level of metamorph for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Natural Shifter Although metamorphs sacrifice their manifesting progression to gain increased capability of changing their form, their manifesting ability when manifesting the metamorphosis ''powers is unaffected. When manifesting the ''metamorphosis ''powers, the metamorph’s manifester level is increased by 1. Once a metamorph reaches level 6, his manifester level is instead increased by 2. This manifester level bonus stacks with effects like wild surge or Overchannel. '''Supernatural Shift (Su)' One thing that sets metamorphs apart from their traditional manifester brethren is their ability to assume supernatural abilities of creatures when they utilize one of the metamorphosis powers. The metamorph gains the following menu options when manifesting the metamorphosis ''powers. Abilities Menu A * You gain darkvision out to 60 ft. * You gain the ability to breathe underwater. Abilities Menu B * Your natural attacks cause 2 points of ability damage to either Strength or Dexterity (chosen at time of manifesting). A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + primary ability modifier) negates this damage. * You gain a fear aura. All creatures within a 30-foot radius that see you must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + primary ability modifier) or be paralyzed by fear for 1d4 rounds. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by your aura again for 24 hours. This is a paralysis and a mind-affecting fear affect. Abilities Menu C * You gain a breath attack of your active energy type. This attack is a 30 ft. cone that deals 6d8 points of damage of your active damage type. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + primary ability modifier) halves the damage. * You gain immunity against your active energy type. * Your natural attacks cause paralysis unless the target creature makes a successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + primary ability modifier). A target need only make one save per round, even if you hit with multiple natural attacks. The paralysis lasts 1d4 rounds. '''Free Shift' Beginning at 2nd level, once per day, a metamorph can manifest metamorphosis, augmented up to his manifester level, without having to pay the power point cost. Every two levels thereafter, a metamorph can use this ability one additional time per day. The metamorph may not augment this power in any other way. Alter Metamorphosis Once a metamorph has reached 3rd level, he may spend a move action to modify one of his menu choices for any active metamorphosis power affecting him. At 6th level, the metamorph can alter one of his menu choices as a swift action instead of as a move action. At 9th level, the metamorph can alter all menu choices as a move action. Quick Shift A 5th level metamorph gains the Swift Shapeshifter feat as a bonus feat. If he already has the Swift Shapeshifter feat, he instead gains Master of All Forms as a bonus feat. If he already has both feats, he gains no benefit. Major Metamorphosis At 6th level, metamorphs add major metamorphosis ''to their list of powers known as a 6th level power. This power does not count against their limit of powers known, but may not be changed by effects such as ''psychic reformation. If a metamorph already knows major metamorphosis, she may instead choose any psychometabolism power of up to 5th level. Extended Shift Any time a metamorph of 7th level or higher manifests a metamorphosis ''power, he may expend his psionic focus to double the duration. '''Shift Type' When a metamorph of 9th level or higher manifests a metamorphosis ''power, he can become one of the following types, with the associated traits: aberration, construct, elemental (cold, electricity, fire, or sonic only), dragon, fey, humanoid (any subtype), magical beast, monstrous humanoid, plant. This does not grant him any special attacks or special qualities, it simply grants the traits for that type. A metamorph may change this type through the use of Alter Metamorphosis as if it was a menu choice. '''Permanent Shift' Upon reaching 10th level, a metamorph is able to permanently change his form. When manifesting one of the ''metamorphosis ''powers, the power’s duration becomes “Permanent (D)”. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics